Of Bitter Memories and Her Loving Embrace
by Hakaiyu Akira
Summary: Part 1 of 3: Diego's life has been hard and painful, and despite the years that have passed, Mia is still the only thing on his mind. This is a narration from Godot's POV, various scenes mention from GS1-3, mostly 3 though. My third Fic, Please R


_Seven Years Ago... _

_Courtroom Cafeteria:_

"_So, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes. It's about my sister's case..."_

"_Oh. So you're finally going to admit you did it?"_

"_Hehe, nothing like that, I think I've found new evidence."_

"_And you're going to show it to me, just like that?"_

"_Of course, I know how much grief this case has caused you...and Ms. Fey."_

"_Leave her out of this conversation. This is between you and me."_

"_If you insist."_

"_So... About this new evidence...?"_

"_Yes, yes, right here." _

"_Hmm... That's interesting. Where did you get this..."_

_sips coffee_

_**What the...? It...it hurts...real bad...I knew...I knew this was a bad idea...Going too well...too well to have been safe...Mia...I...I...I--...I'm sorry...**_

_**You'll pay...pay for this...Da--...Dahlia...Dahlia Hawthorne...**_

"_Arrgghhh!! Nggnngggh!!"_

"_Help, somebody call an ambulance!! He's dying!!"_

_**No...NO!! It's HER...she's getting away... I'm sorry Mia...**_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"_Shit!! We've lost his pulse!!"_

--

Seven years ago, I "lost" my life to an evil woman. Dahlia Hawthorne. She was the one who took everything away from me. She used a bystander to hide her crime. I should've been dead, but because of the advancements in technology, they were able to save me from the brink of death. But all that was left of me was a dark sleep, and as I would soon find out, a dark awakening.

--

Two years later, I finally wake up. Everything's dark. What happened? And all too suddenly, a familiar scent catches me...Coffee. I struggle to get up, but my body feels heavy, unused. I try to speak, but I am only able to utter a moan. I hear a clatter not long after.

"He's awake, Oh My God!! Call the doctor."

What has happened to me...?

They scream something to each other, these people. Who are they? So unfamiliar, so different. Someone comes up to my bedside...

"Mr. Armando? How are you feeling?"

"Mi--"

"Are you ok? You've been out quite a while"

"Mi--"

"Hmm? Yes, you want coffee?"

"Mia Fey."

!!

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Armando. Ms. Fey isn't around."

"What do you mean?"

I couldn't swallow, my throat seemed to go dry all of a sudden, not that it wasn't already...but... What did he mean?

"She...she passed on quite some time ago."

"..."

"Mr. Armando...? I'm sorry."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry again, Mr. Armando..."

And so, the first thing I see in my wake is darkness, a stillness brought upon my soul.

"Umm... Mr. Armando, if you want, you could talk to her apprentice."

"Apprentice?"

"Yes, I believe his name was Phoenix Wright. I hear he's pretty famous now."

"Phoenix...Wright...?"

"Yes."

"...Trite..."

As soon as he told me, I knew. _It was HIM._ He let my kitten die. Mia Fey was a rookie attorney who worked in the same law firm as I did. But she had something I hadn't seen in a long time. She believed in her client. It was this that attracted my eye. She was beautiful physically, but it was her spirit that made her different. It was so unwavering, so strong, and so pure. After Terry Fawles' trial, I saw her spirit falter, and my heart could've broken right there. I did all I could to help her stand again. As soon as she recovered, just barely, I knew I just had to convict that witch that started it all, Dahlia Hawthorne. She wouldn't be able to hurt my kitten again.

--

Two weeks later, I received an operation, and I was able to see once more. The only catch: was I had to wear this monstrous mask. And then, I looked into the mirror for the first time... What had happened to me? My once black hair, now snow-white, my body: worn and broken. It was her fault. Dahlia. The memory was still fresh in my mind. She poisoned me. At the cafeteria that day, I went to talk to her. She called me saying there was something she needed to tell me. I knew it was dangerous but I thought I could handle it. I was clearly mistaken. And this Phoenix Wright, I found out it was him who hid Dahlia's crime. He was the one who let Mia die, and he has the nerve to continue in her footsteps, as a defence attorney. Dahlia was already in the penitentiary, Mia had gotten her. Dahlia was sent to her rightful place. What else did I have left to fight for? The criminal was judged. My lover: dead. There was nothing left. Except...

Trite.

He let my kitten die. Mia. She's gone now...Because of HIM. Phoenix Wright. He isn't worthy of stepping in Mia's place... I'll get him down from his high and mighty chair. Phoenix TRITE will FALL...

_Four years ago..._

I was confined in the hospital for so long. Even when I woke up, they kept me in for a long time, to observe me and see if their new treatment was working. And that drink they pass off for coffee, bleugh, crap, that's all it was.

I started up the steps of my old apartment. It's been so long. I can still smell her perfume... Mia. She had moved in a few weeks before the poisoning. It was a wonderful time. How long had it been, since then?

**Two years.**

That witch stole two years from me. What was left of me? Nothing, Diego, Nothing.

I walked up those steps, through that door. Dust had gathered around everything here. It had been empty for awhile. A long while... I walked through the familiar pathways, adapting to my new "vision". It was hard, in all honesty. There was no one. I went inside our room, and that was when I saw it. That magatama...

--

_We were lying down together, our bodies entwined into one._

"_Diego..." Her sweet voice filled the room as she said my name._

"_Yes, Kitten?"_

""_My sister sent me a letter a few days ago. It had one of our family heirlooms. I can't seem to find it, have you seen it?"_

"_Oh, that thing that looks like half of a Yin Yang?"_

"_Yes, that one."_

"_I believe I put it up on the shelf for everyone to see." _

"_Diego! Why would you do that, besides, I'm not really in to all that spirit channelling. Maya said it could help me see into people's hearts, but I don't even know how to use it..."_

_I couldn't help but snicker. "Don't worry kitten, besides, I think you're sister will like the fact it's on display."_

_And she looked at me and smiled. "Maybe leaving it there would be a good idea."_

"_Yes, I think it's a good idea."_

--

I picked it up, and held it gingerly to my heart. I held it close to me, because it was all I had left.

A few days later, I tried to go back to work. Grossberg was doing rather well it seemed, but when I got there, my resolve faltered. Mia was no longer there. Every corner in that building reminded me of her. It was too much for me to bear. I turned around and never looked back. The apartment was no different. I couldn't bear to face those memories lurking past every turn. I left taking almost nothing with me, except my essentials. I couldn't go back. It was too late. Mia, Gone. Dahlia, Convicted. What else was there for me? I ran away. I ran away from everything I had once been. Diego Armando ran, and in fear no less. My very dignity stripped from me. I found another apartment rather far from where I had first been. It was safer here, maybe I could forget... But who was I fooling. I brought with me, Mia's Magatama. I couldn't let my kitten go. Why in God's name was it so fucking hard to let her go?

"Mia..." I wanted to cry. But the pride I still had intact forbid me from doing so. _You can't cry till it's all over. _And I knew it wasn't yet.

My mind suddenly clicked. Mia's sister, Maya. I needed to protect her. At least, that's what I told myself. I needed to find her. I needed someone, anyone, to trust. So I searched. My days were spent looking for her. Maya Fey. I had met her once. But that was a long time ago...

--

_Grossberg Law Offices_

"_Diego?"_

"_Yes, Kitten?" And I looked at that young woman standing in front of me. She was always so beautiful._

"_Can you come with me? Later I mean...? ImeanyoudonthavetoifyoudontwanttoIwasjustwonderingthatmaybeIcouldgetyoutomeet..."_

"_Meet who?" Haha, I never heard her talk so fast before. I thought she had lost that shy attitude already._

"_Oh, umm, nothing!!"_

"_Kitten..." I made my best stern voice, but it was just too funny._

"_My sister..." It was barely a whisper._

"_Who?" Now I was just teasing._

"_...My sister." Haha, she looked so cute._

"_Hmm..."_

"_!!"_

"_Haha, sure, why not meet you're lovely sister. If she's related to you, she must be a great person."_

"_Really, Diego?" I could see her eyes shine right there._

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you!!" She practically jumped onto me, in a big hug...And I think my heart really did stop right there._

_Later that day_

"_So, Kitten, where is this sparkling person?"_

"_Oh, I'm not sure. Her train was supposed to have arrived ten minutes ago."_

"_Well then, let's give it ten more, shall we?"_

"_Yes." She smiled, but I knew she was really worried._

_And as if on cue, the train from Kurain came in._

"_SIS!!" Someone screamed that real loud. I could hear it and make it out. That says a lot considering that was a busy train station._

"_Maya!!" Mia screamed back to this girl bounding toward us._

_She was dressed rather strangely. She had on some sort of traditional clothing. From what Mia told me, she was an acolyte at their hometown. Strange. She wore her hair in a bun on top, and had this giant necklace around her. And unlike Mia's brown hair, hers was jet black._

"_Why did you take so long!?" Mia asked the panting girl, who had just run across the station at full speed._

"_Sorry-pant-I-pant- had-pant-to-pant-find-pant-something..." She sure was breathing hard._

"_What?"_

"_Here." And she handed over a small package with the biggest smile I had ever seen on a person, plastered on her face._

_Mia took the package, looked inside, and put it in her pocket. It wasn't that big anyway._

"_Thank you, Maya." She said with a smile. Then looking over to me..._

"_Maya, this is Mr. Armando. Mr. Armando, this is my sister Maya Fey." Mr. Armando? What was up with that? ... She looked so beautiful, when she was shy._

"_Oh!! Hello, Mr. Armando!!" Maya started shaking my hand like crazy. She really was something._

_Suddenly, Maya grabbed Mia by the arm and took her a few steps away. They started whispering, but fortunately, Maya's voice was so loud, I heard everything. EVERYTHING._

"_SO this is the guy you were talking about? He seems really nice. And from what you've told me, he's quite the charmer."_

"_Shh!! Maya, don't talk so loud!!"_

"_Seriously Sis, go get him already. You've told me so much about him, and plus, the way he looks at you is a total giveaway. He totally likes you."_

"_Maya, you haven't even gotten to know him yourself."_

"_But I trust you have. So that's reason enough. And if everything you told me is true- - -"_

_I wanted to hear more about what Mia said about me, but she pulled them both back before Maya got to finish. And her face was as red as a tomato._

"_I'm sorry about that Di--Mr. Armando."_

"_Kitten, it's Diego, remember?" It was so much fun to tease her like that._

_The night was just beginning. "So, shall we go eat now?" I asked the two ladies, one of which had such a red face, I couldn't begin to describe how funny and adorable it looked._

"_YES!! Burgers please!!"_

--

Remembering Mia once more was almost too much for me to take. I had to fight back every urge to break. _You're better than that Diego, dammit, you can get through this._ I knew I needed to find that bubbly person I had met once with her sister. Maya. She was my redemption.

It was to my surprise that I found out she was working with Trite. _How could she work with the very person that let her sister die? It didn't make any sense. Why? Mia, why would she betray you? _I watched them both for awhile, doing some of my own investigations... Was that Charley?

--

_chimes_

"_Welcome back, Kitten."_

"_Diego?"_

"_Yes, Kitten? What seems to be the problem?" I could only grin._

"_You know very well what the problem is. What is a giant potted plant doing inside my office?"_

"_Oh, I just thought it would add to the environment of your lovely office." My laugh was getting out._

_Mia could only stare at me. She gave me one of her pouts, but unfortunately, she knew as well as I do that those wouldn't do anything._

"_Haha, Kitten, you know that won't work."_

"_Diego...Really, I know you, what's this plant about?"_

"_Nothing." Ohh, she's good... That's why I love her._

"_Diego Armando, if you don't tell me right now..." She said with her sternest voice. I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Fine."_

_I stood up, approached her, grabbed her by her waist, and gave her a kiss. Passionate and loving. I really hope she won't slap me._

_We parted, and I looked at her._

_She looked like she enjoyed that. Thank God..._

"_Mia... I love you."_

"_Diego..." She just looked at me, I couldn't tell what was going through her mind. Damn ,why was it so hard to tell what she was thinking._

"_It was just my way of saying it I guess. And that way, you'd also have something to remember me by. Haha."_

"_I love you too, Diego." She said it so suddenly, I was taken aback for a moment. But it was ever so brief a moment..._

_And we locked our lips once more. _

"_His name's Charley by the way." I said as we parted from each other._

"_What...?"_

"_The plant. His name is Charley."_

"_Oh Diego..."_

_I lifted her into my arms, and we were engulfed in passion._

--

That was the day I confessed to her. I don't know what fuelled me that day, but I felt every inch of my love for her, and I finally expressed it. I don't usually get scared or nervous, so it surprised me to find out I could feel so clammy when I was about to confess. I've talked to a lot of girls, but she was special. I wanted it to be. It didn't disappoint.

--

I couldn't understand why Maya would work for Trite, the man who let her sister die. And this man's actions surprised me to say the least. He was a horrible attorney. He didn't know what he was doing half the time he was in the courtroom. Uncertainty was so common on his face, and yet, he managed to get his client off fine. How did he find that last vital piece of evidence in Will Power's case? He also put his life on the line for that arrogant prick, Edgeworth. Even though the evidence was definitely against him, he continued to defend his client to the end. I watched as he progressed, at the evolution of his rank and title. He didn't deserve it. He was just insulting everything Mia once stood for. And despite all this, Maya kept working with this arrogant, pompous man. Why...?

And then, after some few cases, I heard about Maya's kidnapping. The idiot. He let her go again. He was gonna let another one die. How much blood was this man after? But before "killing" Trite, I needed to save Maya.

And so I searched hard and acquired enough information within a few hours. A man by the name of Shelley de Killer had kidnapped Maya for ransom, in exchange for Trite's cooperation in defending his client. Shelley de Killer was a HIRED assassin, which obviously meant, his client was GUILTY, yet Trite still complied. I needed to find Maya before Trite did the dumb thing. As soon as I found out he was residing in his very own client's house, I rushed there...

--

_Engarde Mansion_

_I had driven as fast as I could. Mr. Engarde's trial was already halfway through. I needed to get Maya out of there before he got his verdict. But the question was how do I get in?_

_I climbed the wall, which was no easy task considering it was still midday, and no one would believe I was trying to rescue someone if I got caught. But still, luck seemed to be on my side, as no one passed during the whole duration of my escapade over the wall. I couldn't imagine what Mia would say if I didn't get Maya free. I rushed to cover below the window. I checked for security cameras, and as soon as I confirmed it was clear, I peeked into the window to see if anyone was there. And again, Luck was on my side, no one was in. I broke into the window and I rushed inside. I searched the bedrooms, but found nothing._

_This was when I started to panic. What if she wasn't here? What if the intel was faulty? What would I do? Then I heard a moan through the locked door. Was it Maya? But before I was able to check, the door opened and in came de Killer. Shit, what was I supposed to do now? He saw me, and immediately brought out a gun, and pointed it to me._

_Great._

_Just great._

_I lunged for cover, before he managed to shoot one at me. He was ripping through the couch with utmost precision, and then it hit me._

"_Aaaaaaaarghhhhhh!!"_

_Damn, I never knew bullets could hurt so much. Shit. I covered my wound with my hand so I wouldn't leave any blood, although it wouldn't matter if I died here. But Luck didn't completely leave me. Sirens were heard outside, and de Killer rushed into the locked room. I could barely move. Then I heard Trite and Edgeworth outside. They were here too late. De Killer rushed back out, but carrying something else...Maya and a bag. Nooooooo!! I missed her. De Killer rushed through the back door with an almost inhuman speed. I wanted to chase him, but my shoulder wouldn't allow it. And I had to get out as well. It's a good thing I didn't bleed all over the place. I rushed out the way de Killer went, but I knew pursuit was useless, so I went around the police, and that path allowed me to do that without any trouble at all. The last thing I really remember about that house was that wooden bear by the door, and Trite's voice screaming inside..._

--

After that, I knew Maya was being influenced somehow so I knew I had to save her. And the only way I could do that... was "kill" Trite. I had to defeat him in COURT. And so I became my own very enemy. I become the punisher. I became a prosecutor.

But I couldn't use my real name.

Diego Armando didn't exist anymore.

He had lost everything.

I was now...

Godot.


End file.
